Lame
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: Cyborg has been having a bad day. Is there anyone out there who can make him feel better? A big bunch of Cyborg/Sarah Simms, and a small touch of Robin/Starfire


**All righty! Well this was sure fun! Cyborg never gets a lot of attention so I felt that he deserved this story… plus it's like one of my very favorite stories from the Teen Titans Go comics! SO DARN CUTE GUYS! Well this story is HEAVILY based off of Teen Titans Go #3, I added a few things here and there just to make it fit my continuity that I have in mind. I also did this because gosh darn it there are NO Sarah Simms stories up here, c'mon guys. She is a CANON girlfriend for Cy! She was even in the old comics too! I personally love her character. I think she's really sweet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans, or any of the citizens of their world.**

* * *

Victor Stone woke up with a groan… today was the day. The anniversary of his accident that ended up with him becoming who he was today…. A cyborg. Now on an everyday basis Cyborg was pretty proud of who he was, and what he had managed to accomplish but, on certain days, like today, he found himself wallowing in self-pity and wondering about what COULD have been.

"Bah." He said to himself as he buffed himself up and got ready for the day. "C'mon Cy. You got nothing to be depressed about… let's just go out on a nice morning run and see what goes from there!" He quickly scarfed down some waffles (his favorite food) and headed downtown. Pretty soon he was on the rooftops jumping from building to building, having a good time. "Oh Yeah!" He said to himself proudly after making a particularly impressive jump "BIG AIR!" he turned around as he heard someone scream for help. "This can't be good." He said to himself "Oh well, guess I can finish my morning jog later." He jumped down onto the street in the area where he heard the screams and saw Cinderblock exiting the bank with bags full of money. "Lemme guess." Cyborg asked him "You needed to make a withdrawal but, you forgot your pin number?" Cinderblock just growled back at him and promptly threw the money bags in his direction, aiming for the hero; Cy was able to duck in plenty of time.

"All right, blockhead!" he said smirking, "Throw away your whole fortune while I throw punches!" he then collided his own fist with that of the gargantuan stone creature. Cinderblock then took a hold of said fist and tore Cyborg's arm right off. The creature began to laugh. Cyborg grinned. "Laugh it up you concrete creep!" he stated "I meant to do that!" Wires came out of his dislocated arm and tied the villain up. Cyborg walked up to the villain and grabbed his arm "Now, If I could just have that back!" he stated as he pulled it back to himself, causing Cinderblock to fall down, defeated.

"Thanks Cyborg! We'll take it from here!" the chief of police said as he and his team walked up to collect the villain. Cyborg reattached his arm as a little boy ran up to him.

"Dude! That was some suh-weet action adventure! Could I get your autograph?" the boy asked. Cyborg smiled and signed the piece of paper that he held out. He then turned to a little girl who was standing by her mother nearby.

"And what about you, little lady? Would you like an autograph too?" he asked. The little girl promptly began to cry.

"Mommy! Don't let the scary metal man get me!" she sobbed, the mother gave Cy a nasty look before guiding her daughter away.

"Scary?" Cyborg asked himself sadly as he turned to see the little boy from earlier excitedly showing his older sister his autograph.

"How lame!" the sister was saying "It's just the freaky robot dude. Not like you got Robin's autograph. He's the cute one! Even the short green kid is cooler!"

"Shh!" the boy said "He might hear you!"

"Oh like machines have feelings!" she shot back. That did it; Cy looked down sadly and headed home.

"Scary, Lame?" he asked himself "But… I'm one of the good guys! People aren't supposed to think I'm scary. Superheroes aren't supposed to be lame." He walked into the main room to find the rest of his team sitting at the table having some pizza.

"Come on Robin!" Beast Boy was saying "I could so find a girlfriend!"

"Then why don't you have one yet?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy, I believe that if you had withdrawn from teasing Robin about being in a relationship with me then we would not be having this discussion." Starfire stated, and grinned when she saw Cyborg "Cyborg! Where have you been? Come join us in the scarfing down of the pizza for lunch!" Cyborg was still feeling down. He'd always told himself to not let himself get into these moods but… every once in a while they would happen. He'd begin to feel sorry for himself for one reason or another and… it wasn't very pretty. It was at these times when he began to really feel frustration and anger at his father for doing this to him, he knew it saved his life, yes. And he also knew that his quality of life had drastically gone up when this happened not to mention the fact that he had matured greatly and was a much more pleasant person to be around overall with this change in his life. Still, he couldn't help but think what would have been happening for him if he hadn't gotten in that accident, heck, he could even be in the Olympics! Have a gold medal by now! But no… he had to be stupid and irresponsible and wreck that car… it was all his fault, and he knew it.

"Nah, that's ok ya'll go ahead. I'm not hungry." He said as he began to head to the other side of the room.

"Ha! At least I know I have better luck with the girls than Cy!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Not now Beast Boy." Raven stated "I sense that Cyborg is feeling… down."

"So Raven." Beast Boy started "You can control people's emotions, right? Think you could help me out with finding a girl?"

"It would take a miracle for even my powers to get a girl to fall in love with you." Raven stated.

"Is she trying to say I'm undesirable?" Beast Boy asked. Robin chuckled.

"Pretty much." He said as he continued on a piece of pizza. Beast Boy pouted. Undesirable? Surely not!

"Cyborg, is something the matter?" Starfire asked as she walked up to her mechanical friend. Cyborg couldn't take his friends' concern so he turned around and headed back out of the tower.

"Hey, he just got back! Where's he off to now?" Robin asked.

Cyborg soon found himself at a nearby park. He decided to take a walk on the trail that went past the ball fields.

"Maybe it's just girls who are afraid of me and think I'm freaky looking." He stated "I know I'm not exactly teen magazine cover boy material…" suddenly a baseball hit him on the head "What the?" he asked. He picked up the ball and looked down to find a young boy standing in front of him.

"Whoa!" the boy said "Hey, Mister! Aren't you?"

"Yep. That's me." Cyborg replied "But don't be scared, I don't bite." Suddenly another little boy ran up.

"What's the holdup Marvin? Everyone's waiting for you!" he said. The first little boy, apparently Marvin turned around.

"Georgie! Look, its Cyborg from the Titans!" he said excitedly. Georgie looked at Cyborg and beamed.

"Whoa! It really is him! Look, mister Cyborg! We're just like you!" Georgie pulled up his pants leg to revel that his right leg was a prosthetic, and Marvin pulled up his left shirt sleeve to reveal that his left arm was indeed, also a prosthetic. Cyborg was about to say something to the boys when he heard a voice.

"Hey Boys, are we still playing baseball here or what?" Cyborg turned to the voice and saw… quite frankly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was caucasian, had loooong blonde hair up in a ponytail with several strands still sticking out and big bright blue eyes. She had on blue jeans and a cute purple t-shirt with a golden necklace on. Oh yeah, Cy had definitely been shot by cupid's arrow. "Oh, Hello there!" The girl said sweetly.

"Look Sarah!" Georgie said excitedly "It's Cyborg from the Titans! Can he come play with us? Can he? Can he?" Cyborg of course didn't hear any of this as he was so distracted with the vision of beauty that was in front of him.

"I'm Sarah Simms." She introduced herself "Would you like to come and play with us?"

"Sarah, I'd be ball to play glad you with!" he said giddily. Sarah giggled.

"I guess he means that he'd be glad to play baseball with us." She giggled as they walked over to the baseball diamond.

Meanwhile back at the tower the remaining four titans were sitting around watching the news.

"Earlier today where Cyborg of the Titans single handedly foiled an attempted bank robbery by the destructive super villain called cinderblock." The newscaster was saying.

"Cyborg?" Starfire asked excitedly "The flashing news is about Cyborg!"

"Cinderblock? All by himself? Way to go Cy!" Robin said proudly.

"That's my homeboy!" Beast Boy stated.

"Then why was he so quiet and… withdrawn before?" Raven asked, confused.

"Perhaps he was offended that we did not assist him in the foiling of Cinderblock?" Starfire asked.

"But he knows that all he had to do was call and we'd come running." Robin stated.

"This just in!" The newscaster on the television said. "Cinderblock has escaped custody! I repeat, Cinderblock is again at large!" The titans looked at each other, and grinned.

"Titans, GO!" Robin cried and the four of them were out the door.

Back at the baseball diamond, Cyborg was having a bit of trouble.

"I was safe!" Marvin said angrily.

"Listen kid, I'm the umpire here and I say you're OUT!" Cyborg said frustratedly.

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked!" Marvin shot back.

"Excuse me?" Cyborg asked, pointing at his red eye "This eye can record and play back digital images in a blink!"

"Especially that eye!" Marvin said. Cyborg sighed.

"Ok, Sarah, you were right. Now can you call this kid off me before he makes me cry?" he said to his new friend.

"Sure, but only because you're so cute." Sarah giggled.

'she thinks I'm cute!' Cyborg thought to himself proudly.

"All right boys and girls, water break!" Sarah called out, unknown to her, Cinderblock was hiding behind a bush, waiting.

"You know." Sarah said as she handed Cyborg a water bottle, "They may not agree with some of your calls, but they really do look up to you."

"To me?" Cyborg asked "Why? I ain't nothing special. Ya'll are the really special ones. You, out here volunteering your time, playing counselor. And these kids, they're just… awesome!"

"I can't believe you just said you weren't special!" Sarah said with a smirk on her face.

"Special, or just freaky?" Cyborg questioned "I mean, other girls are afraid of me. Look at all this cold steel and circuitry." Sarah smiled and held Cyborg's hand.

"Well it's all part of what makes you so cool!" Sarah said smiling. Cy smiled back. They took a peek at the kids. They were all sitting in a circle, talking about some television show that had been on the night before. The couple grinned at each other and began to lean in… their lips were about an inch from each other when Cinderblock jumped out from the bush behind them, causing them both to jump up. "We have to get the kids out of here!" Sarah yelled as she ran towards the now screaming kids. Cyborg grabbed a pair of young girls and began running them to safety, only to turn around and find Marvin and Georgie running right at Cinderblock!

"Stay back you monster!" Marvin yelled.

"Yeah! We're team Cyborg and this is our park!" Georgie called out.

"No! You guys! Don't!" Cyborg screamed. The boys ran right up to Cinderblock, who roared at them, they both screamed, and it looked like they were going to be in big trouble if it wasn't for Starfire who flew in and grabbed Marvin while Raven used her powers to carry Georgie to safety.

"Oh man!" Marvin said, looking up at Starfire. "This is the best day EVER! Meanwhile Sarah was trying to console one little girl who was too scared to move.

"Don't cry!" She told her "Everything will be all right, the titans are here…" Cinderblock them came up right behind them and roared! Luckily Raven, who had delivered Georgie to safety had seen the dilemma and with an

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" created a steel barrier between the two girls and Cinderblock, all the big monster could do was bang on the barrier as Sarah, and the small girl with her watched in horror. Robin swiftly jumped up onto Cinderblock's back and used his bo-staff to hang onto his neck.

"Take a hint buddy!" he stated "They don't want any! I'll keep him busy! You guys get the kids to safety!" he called.

Starfire continued to grab children and carry them to safety. Beast Boy turned into various animals and urged the children to climb aboard him so he could run them away, and Raven used her powers to carry Sarah and the little girl she had with her to safety. Cyborg ran up to Robin.

"Hey, Robin, mind if I" he asked.

"I hear ya loud and clear dude!" Robin stated smirking.

"Loud being the operative word!" Cyborg said smirking back as he opened up his sonic cannon. Robin jumped off of the monster.

"He's all yours!" he called. Cyborg shot his cannon at the monster. Causing him to fall down… fast!

"I'm the umpire here!" Cyborg claimed "And I say he's out!'

"Like a light even!" Beast Boy stated, poking Cinderblock in the face. After noticing that all of the children were paying attention to the other Titans, Sarah walked over to Cyborg and smiled.

"You know, what you did out there was pretty brave." She said smiling at him. Cyborg smiled back.

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal." He stated "It's all in a day's work." The couple looked at each other for a moment… and leaned in again, this time there were no interruptions.

It was perfect.

Once their kiss was done, Cyborg grinned at her.

"So…uhhh, would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked.

"Like, on a date?" Sarah asked him.

"Yeah." Cyborg replied. Sarah grinned.

"I'd love to." She stated before giving him one more quick peck on the lips and going back over to the kids. "Come on guys! Time to head home!"

"Bye kids! See you next weekend!" Cyborg called out to them as they left.

"Call me!" Sarah called back, and they were gone.

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Beast Boy teased. "Cyborg's in LOOOOVEEE! Cyborg's in LOOOOVE! Cyborg's in LOOOOOVEEEE!"

"Cut it out, you!" Cyborg blushed.

"I am pleased to see your spirits are up again." Starfire stated to her friend.

"Oh don't mind me Starfire." Cyborg replied to her. "I'm sorry for acting all mopey and stuff and feeling sorry for myself earlier."

"Sorry for yourself?" Robin asked "Why? You're Cyborg. You're a Titan. You have teammates that love you, and kids that look up to you, not to mention a new girlfriend!"

"I know, I know." Cyborg stated. "There's no excuse for acting lame."

* * *

**So whaddya think? Cute or what? I know, guys, I've not really been doing original stuff, so tell ya what, if I get at least ONE review to this story… I'll seriously consider doing another one and the next one on my list is one that I am SUPER proud of. And… IT'S ORIGINAL! So if you want to see a taste of my ORIGINAL work… please go ahead and review this. Trust me. I think you'll like it ;)**


End file.
